For Who You Are
by Khrystyll
Summary: 17-year-old Sakura Mikan is a famous teenage model. In order to be closer with her parents and pursue her dreams of becoming a full-time model and actress, she transfers to Alice Academy of the Arts together with her best friend. Full summary inside.
1. Alice Academy of the Arts

There is no use of alice in this story. Sorry if the characters often OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy). All of the credits belong to the amazing Tachibana Higuchi!

**Chapter 1: Alice Academy of the Arts**

"Here is the permit you requested for your transfer, Mikan, Imai-san."

"Thanks, uncle." Mikan smiled at her uncle, while her raven-haired best friend gave an approving nod.

"Then, Narumi-sensei, would you lead these two to their classroom." Principal Yukihira told a blonde teacher who was waiting for Mikan and Hotaru at the back.

"Of course!" Narumi energetically agreed. Then he motioned for the two to follow him.

Sakura Mikan and her best friend, Imai Hotaru, have just transferred to Alice Academy of the Arts, Tokyo. Alice Academy, as it is often called, is Japan's top school of the arts that offers Elementary all the way to High School education. The school provides major attention to arts in order to prepare students for entry to an Arts College or Unviersity that specializes in their field or even directly into the entertainment world.

They arrived in High School Class 2-B. Narumi told them to wait for a moment. He opened the door and a loud noise was heard from inside. "Okay, return to your seats!" Narumi announced as the class settled down. "We have two new transfer students today."

As soon as he said 'transfer' the whole class buzzed around in whispers and comments of how late it already is for transferring.

"What's with the special entrance? You should have not accepted them, sensei. After all, they're both just probably entertainer-wannabees who'll have to find another line of job after graduating here." A pretty girl with wavy hair from the back announced.

"The academy doesn't just accept whoever. You should know it has the highest standards in all of Japan. So just shut your mouth."

The girl immediately shut her mouth.

"There, there. Natsume-kun and Luna, just calm down. Please come in!" He happily said to the two standing outside the door.

When Mikan and Hotaru entered, whispers started to buzz again.

"Isn't she the one who was in Fashionista Magazine?"

"I saw her in a fashion show once!"

"She can't be that model who endorsed K, Inc.'s latest products, right?"

The class became silent as soon as Narumi spoke to the girls to introduce themselves.

Hotaru stepped up first. "Imai Hotaru, 17. Designing major."

"I've heard of her before! Some of her designs were featured in Fashionista Magazine before! I'm quite sure it's been thrice already."

"Really?"

Mikan smiled as she heard this. "Pretty famous, eh, Hotaru?"

Hotaru merely looked at her best friend. "Idiot. The talks going to be louder after you introduce yourself."

Mikan faked a pout then stepped up to introduce herself. "Sakura Mikan, 17. Acting major."

True to Hotaru's words, almost the whole class were up and talking.

"She's really _the_ Sakura Mikan?"

"What's she doing in our school?"

"I told you she was the girl in the magazine!"

"Eek! And I thought being in a school full of stars would lessen their attention or knowledge of me." Mikan said to Hotaru. "Impossible. I'm going to work you to death if that happened. I won't let anyone not know you." Mikan sweat dropped at Hotaru's words. She knew Hotaru enough to say that she will do just that if the reaction of the class was not to her expectations.

"Then, please take your seats, Mikan-chan, Imai-san."

Hotaru found a seat near the window at the back. As for Mikan, she found an empty seat in the middle.

"Excuse me, is this seat available?" Mikan asked a raven-haired guy who was reading manga.

"Hey, you! Just because you're supposedly famous, doesn't mean you can go on and talk freely with _my_ Natsume-kun!" The girl from before, Luna, practically yelled at Mikan.

Mikan looked at Luna. "_Your_ Natsume-kun?" She smirked. "Well, then would you mind giving up your seat to me so you can sit beside your Natsume-kun?"

'A girl who can easily give up a chance to sit beside Natsume actually exists?' the blonde boy beside Natsume thought.

'Interesting. Either she doesn't know me or she just doesn't care.' Natsume thought, as he looked up from his manga.

Luna was shocked at first. Then, she said, "My pleasure." She smiled and brought her bag then started walking towards Natsume before he interrupted her.

"Stay right there, bitch. She'll be sitting here. That'll be a much better presence than a slut like you."

Luna's mouth was hanging open upon hearing this. "B-but Natsume-kun…" she started before she was stopped by laughter from behind.

"Haha! You heard him." A girl with perms hanging in front erupted.

Luna stormed back to her seat. Mikan on the other hand was on the brink of laughter. "'My natsume-kun', my ass. I would've believed it since your so pretty but after what he said to you, I greatly doubt that." Mikan whispered enough for only Natsume to hear.

As Mikan settled down on her seat, she turned towards Natsume, "Nice meeting you. I'm Sakura Mikan, Hyuuga Natsume-kun, leader and vocalist of Scarlet Emission. I'll be sitting beside you, now." Then, she turned to listening to Narumi.

The blond beside Natsume, named Nogi Ruka, his bestfriend, was shocked to hear that she knew perfectly well who Natsume was and was still not head-over-heels for him.

Scarlet Emission is a famous boy band composed of handsome teenage boys. Their songs are currently topping the charts. Because of natural talent and good looks, most girls drool over them. But apparently Sakura Mikan isn't one of those girls.

After class was over and the bell rang, many students went out to their respective classes, while others remained and talked with friends. Mikan immediately went over to Hotaru.

"What time is your designing class, Hotaru?" the brunette asked.

"2 pm. Yours?" Hotaru answered.

"My acting class is at 1 pm, first period after lunch break."

"Excuse me." The best friends turned to see a pretty girl with long straight blue hair. "I'm sorry if I interrupted. I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Ogasawara Nonoko, a painting student. If you need any help at all, please don't hesitate to ask me. My painting class is at 1:30. I heard your specialized classes were at 1 pm and 2pm. So, I'm most likely free during your own free times."

Mikan then smiled. "Nice to meet you Nonoko! Call me Mikan! This is my best friend Hotaru. Let's be good friends."

Nonoko visibly relaxed and then smiled. "Thank you, Mikan-chan, Imai-san! I thought you would mistake me for befriending you because you're famous so I was so nervous."

Mikan laughed. "No worries. I can see you're not that type of person!"

"Agreed." Hotaru said.

All three talked with each other while going to the cafeteria. Although it was pretty early to have lunch, Hotaru said that she wanted to eat some "Crab Appetizers."

Upon reaching the cafeteria, Hotaru was already eating while Nonoko and Mikan were conversing about each other's lives.

"So you transferred here because your parents have a business here in Tokyo and it will lessen transportations expenses of coming here for photo shoots every weekend from Nagoya? Then, Imai-san also came with you?"

"Yup! That's right Nonoko. I was actually born here in Tokyo. But grew up in Nagoya because that's where my father lives. Since my mother's family is here in Tokyo, we come here every Spring and Summer Break. It was during those times that I audition for some small advertisements until it became every weekend."

"Wow! You really have it big!"

"Not really. My big dream is to become a world-renown actress and model. As of now, I'm only just a model and only in japan. That's why I'm studying acting."

"Then how about you, Nonoko?" It was Hotaru who asked.

"Me? I've wanted to become a painter just like my father since I was a kid. Ever since my father died, my desire only became stronger."

"Oh, we're sorry. We didn't know…" Mikan apologized.

"No worries!" The blue-haired girl smiled. "My mom is already remarried and my stepfather is very supportive and caring of me. My stepfather also has a daughter from his previous wife with whom he divorced. Ana, my stepsister, is also my best friend!"

"Ana? That sounds just like the life story of Umenomiya Ana! That world-renown Japanese chef!" Hotaru said.

"That my sister all right!"

"Amazing! I want to eat her cooking some time." The cheerful brunette exclaimed.

"No problem! Ana visits me here from time to time. I could introduce you guys!"

"Yey!" MIkan cheered!

They continued talking and laughing, with Hotaru eating and occasionally being pulled into the conversation.

Suddenly, they heard someone calling Nonoko. The three girls turned to see four guys and a girl walking towards them.

The girl ran ahead of them. Then, she spoke to Nonoko. "Hi Nonoko. Oh, you're with the transfer students. Hey!" she greeted Hotaru and Mikan. "I'm Shouda Sumire."

Then Mikan smiled. "You're the girl from before. Oh, how I loved your reaction this morning." Both Mikan and Sumire laughed. "Well, who wouldn't laugh after you got her down like that? I'm glad to finally have other girls aside from Nonoko and me who don't follow Koizumi Luna like robots."

Hotaru asked her, "Who is she anyway?"

"I'm surprised they actually don't know her." They turned to see the owner of the new voice. It was a pretty blonde boy with glasses. "I'm Tobita Yuu." He introduced himself. Beside him were three guys, all from their class.

"She's arguably the best dancer in the high school department of this school. Many talent agencies are scouting her." Explained another blonde. "I'm Nogi Ruka, by the way."

"She always says she owns Natsume every time. She doesn't realize she's only disgusting him. Haha!" A playful looking blonde guy said. "Oh, and I'm Kokoro Yome. Call me Koko."

"Stop talking about that slut. Makes me lose my appetite." It was Natsume who spoke.

"Can we join you?" Koko asked.

"Sure!" Mikan immediately answered.

All five sat down. Yuu sat beside Nonoko with Koko and Sumire sitting beside each other next to them. Ruka and Natsume sat across the table beside Mikan and Hotaru.

Mikan eyed the four across them. Then she turned to Hotaru. "Are they?" she asked. "They are." Hotaru simply answered. "I see."

The brunette took a bite from her lunch before she continued. "I never knew that two of the guys from Scarlet Emission actually had girlfriends. Where are yours?" Her question directed to Ruka and Natsume beside her.

"We don't have girlfriends." Natsume answered, visibly annoyed that someone was asking personal questions. On the other hand, Ruka just stated, "She's fast." The four across the table just laughed, knowing Hotaru and Mikan already found out that Yuu was dating Nonoko and Koko was dating Sumire.

Hotaru spoke, "No wonder people in this cafeteria are giving us daggers. They think we're dating the two available guys in the band."

Mikan simply laughed.

"But it surprised me. Mikan-chan, you actually don't fancy Natsume despite knowing him."

Mikan looked at Nonoko. Then she turned to look at Natsume and spoke. "I admit he's good-looking. But I would never fall for a guy I have never met. Besides, most famous people nowadays have undergone surgery. Unless I meet that person in reality, I would never know if it's fake or not."

"Wow! If only girls were more like you." Sumire exclaimed.

"But permy and Nonoko aren't like those people, right?" Mikan smiled.

"Permy?" Sumire questioned.

"You, obviously." Hotaru simply said.

"I know she meant me. Don't call me that." Sumire stated in an irritated voice.

"It's fine, permy." Hotaru said, using the nickname MIkan just gave.

"I said don't call me that." Sumire burst.

"Don't worry, it's cute, permy." Koko teasingly said.

Sumire hit Koko in the head and said, "Not you, too."

The table was filled with laughter.

True enough, there were still many eyes locked on to the table. Many stares filled with envy and jealousy. But the most evil of all came from a pair of eyes that belonged to a certain woman named Koizumi Luna.

**End of Chapter 1**

I'm sorry that there's not much Natsume and Mikan moments in this chapter. It just didn't seem quite right for me. Hehe.. I'm still working on the second chapter so if you guys have any comments and suggestions, I welcome them all. It's my first time to try creating fanfics. Although I have read tons of them! Haha! Reviews will be much appreciated. Thanks!

Also, if you have questions about the how alice academy in this story works, I'll be glad to answer them. Unless of course if that certain information gives away some spoilers! Then, I won't answer!

Definition of some **FICTIONAL** things mentioned in the story that I invented.

**K, Inc.** – Japan's leading company that sells designer clothes, cosmetic products, etc.

**Fashionista Magazine** – The leading fashion magazine in Japan. Fashionista is a Filipino word that is used to call people who are in to fashion or have very fashionable taste in clothes.

**Scarlet Emission** – A famous boy band. The leader is Hyuuga Natsume, also vocalist and guitarist. Other members are Nogi Ruka for keyboard, Kokoro Yome for Drums, and Tobita Yuu for Bass.


	2. I Work, You Skip Class

Thanks for the reviews!

**Ethereal Heiress**

**ProxySoul29**

**Samloves93**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 2: I Work, You Skip Class**

After eating lunch, Mikan proceeded to her class and the 4 boys went to have band practice as their class is still at 3 pm. As for Hotaru and Sumire, who still have one hour before their class, and Nonoko who still has 30 minutes, they stayed in the canteen.

Hotaru was drawing some designs on pieces of paper while Sumire and Nonoko were talking about Scarlet Emission.

"Do you think Natsume-kun is going to skip again?" Nonoko asked.

"Most probably." Sumire answered immediately. "Well, for a genius like him, there's really nothing much to do. He's smart with straight A's requiring no effort and his musical talent is prodigious."

"That's true." Nonoko muttered.

Then, the sound of a phone ringing sounded. Hotaru looked up from her sketches and picked up her phone.

"Imai Hotaru speaking."

"Imai-san, this is K, Inc. Andou-san, the model that is supposed to work with Sakura-san is not available at 5 pm. His manager has told me that they would be willing to come at 3 if that is a convenient time for Sakura-san."

"3 pm, right? We're available."

"Thank you very much."

Hotaru hung up and slid her phone in her pocket.

"Who was that, Imai-san?" Nonoko asked.

"Someone from the company. Mikan's photo shoot has been moved from 5 to 3 pm." She answered and went back to drawing.

"Photo shoot? Are you allowed to leave? I mean as a boarding school, Alice Academy only allows students to leave on breaks." Sumire questioned.

"We already have acquired permit from the principal."

"I see."

"But why did that person call you and not Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked.

"I'm her manager." Hotaru simply stated, not bothering that the two girls in front of her had their mouths hanging.

"Now that's a new discovery." Sumire exclaimed after recovering from shock.

"Tell me about it." Nonoko agreed. "Oh, it's almost 1:30. I better leave ahead."

"We should go together, the building for our class is on the other end, and it's still a long walk." Sumire said as she got her things and stood up.

"Okay. How about you, Imai-san?"

"My building is the first one after this so I'll just stay."

"Then, we'll go ahead!

The two girls went out, leaving Hotaru to continue working on her designs by herself. Before she left for her class, she left sent a message to Mikan. At 5 minutes to 2, she also left for her own class.

Mikan's acting class ended at 2:30. She then started her way out. On the way out, she could hear many people whispering.

"Isn't that Sakura Mikan?"

"She's really beautiful."

"She prettier in person than in all those magazines!"

"Do you think she'll mind if we ask for her autograph?"

"She probably won't give you one."

"She seems like a nice person."

"All pretty and cute people do. And the truth is, most of them aren't."

"Quiet! She could hear you!"

Too bad, she already did. And she doesn't give a care in the world what they think about her. All she cares about is who she really is. As she took a step out of the door, she was halted when suddenly a group of girls loudly squealed, "NATSUME-SAMA!"

'_He's here?'_ Mikan thought. When she was out, she saw all members of Scarlet Emission. _'It's all of them. I guess it's no surprise I'm seeing _'I Love Ruka'_ banners.'_

"Ah, Mikan-chan?" She turned to Koko. "Oh, hey, Koko. Is it time for your class?"

"We have class at 3pm but it's further ahead so we just came earlier." It was Ruka who spoke.

"I see."

"How about you?" Yuu asked.

"I just finished my class. I was planning on going out to the cafeteria to wait for Hotaru or take my time to explore Central Town."

"Then, good luck!"

"You guys, too."

They passed by each other. And Mikan arrived at the cafeteria. She didn't like the atmosphere back there. It was a mixture of awe and envy from the people who saw her talking with Scarlet Emission.

She took out her phone and saw a message from Hotaru.

Dummy,

The photo shoot was

moved to 3 pm.

I know your class ends

at 2:30. Don't be late.

I'll come after my class at 4 pm.

Hotaru.

Moved to 3 pm? Oh no! What time is it? Mikan looked at her watch and it said 2:45. "I only have 15 minutes left! You could've said something so important sooner, idiot Hotaru."

She ran all the way to the academy gate. She showed her permit to the guard and immediately got a taxi. She thought she would have to kneel down and beg to do the photo shoot. But, she got there just right on time.

"Sakura-san! It's a pleasure to work with you. I will be the photographer for today's photo shoot." He held out a hand and MIkan took it. She smiled and said, "Let's do our best!"

Some attendants showed her to the dressing room and the clothes were laid out for her. Then, she asked one of the staff, "This shoot is to promote the new fall and winter clothes, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." The staff was able to say after recovering from surprise that _the _Sakura Mikan actually talked to her.

Mikan then brightly smiled "Thanks!" She turned to the clothes and spoke to herself. "If that's the case, this will be the best. Oh, and I should use this color. Ah, that coat has a cute design." And she went on.

"That's all for today! Thanks for the hard work!"

The photo shoot has just ended. Mikan excitedly got her phone to see if Hotaru has come or not. When she saw a text from Hotaru, she happily clicked 'view'. But her energetic smile turned into a frown the moment she read the text message.

"What's the matter, Mikan? You were so happy just a while ago?" said a voice from behind.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan smiled when she saw her senpai.

Andou Tsubasa. He is Japan's 20-year-old leading actor and also works as a model at the same time. He is Mikan's senpai in work and the first friend she made since she entered modeling.

"Good work in the shoot today. You really are so easy to work with."

"Thanks! You too, senpai."

"Then, what was that about?" Tsubasa questioned, referring to Mikan's change of moods. Mikan then remembered Hotaru's message and immediately frowned again. She held out her phone for Tsubasa to read.

Mikan,

There was an optional

extra class today.

I signed up when I

heard they were talking

about Gothic Fashion.

Be careful in coming back, idiot.

Hotaru.

Tsubasa laughed aloud when he finished reading. "That girl never changes, does she?" He irked up an eyebrow.

"Apparently not." Mikan agreed. Then they burst out laughing.

"If you want, I can drop you off. You transferred to Alice Academy, right?"

"Is it okay, Tsubasa-senpai?"

"Sure!"

"Yey!" Mikan happily jumped in cheer. "Then, I'll just be changing for a minute."

After Mikan finished changing, she went in to Tsubasa's black limousine. They talked throughout the ride to Alice Academy. Finally, when they arrived, Mikan bid her farewell and saw the limo drive off.

Since Hotaru was probably still in class, and she didn't know about Sumire and Nonoko, she thought of walking around the academy for now. She can't approach any of the guys, either since they are most probably in class since their class started the last.

'This might be a good chance to go to Central Town!' Mikan thought to herself. "Then, I'll go to Central Town!"

When she arrived at central town, she immediately visited the stores and even bought some Howalon. Then, she decided to sit down in some benches.

"Look who's here." That voice definitely sounded familiar. When Mikan turned to the voice, she knew she was right. It was Koizumi Luna.

"Oh, hi Luna!" Mikan greeted with a smile.

Luna's eyes narrowed. "Don't act like we're friends, bitch. I saw your little act today. You were happily talking with Scarlet Emission. Is that one of your tricks to get to my Natsume-kun? By being close with his friends?"

Mikan's smile turned into an irritated face. She stood up. "Listen here. If I'm a bitch, so be it. At least I'm not a slutty bitch like you. I'm friends with them, so what? It wasn't an act. You're the one who acts like you own Natsume. 'My Natsume-kun'? As if!"

Luna eyes were wide in shock. She did not just get humiliated in the center of Central Town! Mikan even imitated her voice when she said, 'my natsume-kun'. How dare she!

Oh, but Mikan's eyes were only flaming with victory. Luna stepped up beside Mikan and whispered to her, "You win this time, Sakura. But unfortunately I don't back down." And she left.

Mikan happily sat back down in the bench and continued eating Howalon. She felt good saying that to Luna that she though she might even want to scream it to the world. She laughed at the thought. Suddenly, two girls came up to her.

"Did I just hear you say what I thought you said?" It was permy!

"Permy! Nonoko!" She hugged them both.

"I told you not to call me that.

Mikan laughed. "We've had that conversation so just accept it, perms." Permy could only reply with a "Tch." "Yup! You heard what I said." Mikan answered her question before.

"You're so brave Mikan-chan!"

"Oh, please. Some one has got to stand up to her. Besides, she's getting on my nerves. It's not like I'm after Hyuuga Natsume."

The three girls laughed and Permy exclaimed, "You go girl!"

"By the way, how was the photo shoot? Hotaru told us about it." Nonoko asked her.

"It was great! But Hotaru should have notified me earlier that the schedule was changed. I almost got late. But since I didn't know where you two were, and Hotaru and the guys still had classes, I decided to take this chance to visit Central Town."

"And you found us here!" Permy announced. "No, scratch that, _we_ found you!"

Mikan smiled. Then, the three of them shopped in central town together. They've gone to a gadgets shop where they bought some things. Mikan bought a new laptop; Sumire bought a new cellphone, while Nonoko bought a calculator.

They also went inside cake shops, jewelry stores, and a bookstore. The place they spent the most time in was the one store that was selling all sorts of gummy food. There were gummy bears, lizards, burgers, worms, etc.

"Ah! It's Flowing Laces!" Sumire shouted while pointing at a dress shop. "Come to think of it, we will be having solo performances in our class next week wearing appropriate formal dresses."

"Do you want to go, permy?" Nonoko asked.

"Of course! Although I probably can't buy anything yet, I might as well reserve one if I see a good one that suits me. Otherwise, I can start designing my dress and order it here. After all, Flowing Laces is the best dress shop in Central Town and the second best dress-sellers in Japan next only to K, Inc."

"Then, let's go!" Mikan happily announced to them. When the trio got to the store, they immediately looked around for dresses after a lady welcomed them. All of the dresses were undoubtedly beautiful. There were even coats, shirts, blouses, skirts, short pants, long pants, boleros, jackets, and some few shoes and sandals.

In the end, permy didn't buy anything nor reserved a dress. Although they were nice, they didn't fit her style and mood. "Then, why don't you let Hotaru design you a dress, perm?" Mikan said.

Nonoko and Sumire's heads shot up. "Of course! She's a designer!" Both girls gasped at this and jumped in delight. "I saw all of the dresses she designed and they were marvelous. Some of her designs were worn by you in some advertisements, right?"

Mikan gave a nod. "Then this will be a success! A great designer such as Imai-san and a wonderful service by no other than Flowing Laces is something to look forward to!" Sumire was now so happy. Nonoko and Mikan could only watch her in amusement from behind.

Finally, Sumire calmed down. "Hey, Nonoko, Mikan, want to grab a place in the canteen while it's still early? It will be filled by dinner time."

"Sure!" Nonoko agreed.

"Uhm, is it alright if I tour around for some more?" Mikan asked.

"No problem. Just look for us at the canteen." Nonoko and Sumire were off.

As Mikan walked around, she saw a Sakura tree in the side of one of the school buildings. 'There's a Sakura Tree at a place like this?' she thought.

'It's beautiful!' She admired the tree as she came closer and closer to it. 'It will be nice to rest for a while here.' She smiled to herself.

Then, she noticed a foot pop out from behind the tree. She wondered who it might be. So, she turned around the tree. Once she did, she found a young man with raven hair and a manga over his face. She realized who it was.

"Natsume?" She called.

The manga moved, indicating his facial movements. He brought his hand to his manga and held it off his face.

"You?" Natsume blurted.

"How rude." She complained but smiled nonetheless. "May I sit beside you?"

"This is my tree." Natsume told her.

Mikan brought up an eyebrow. "How is it yours? Is your name carved here? Did you create this tree?" When Natsume only lowered his eyebrows in response, MIkan laughed and said, "I win."

"Tch. Do what you want." He returned to reading manga as Mikan sat down beside him.

They were silent for a while. Mikan was happily humming a tune in a soft voice. Suddenly, a thought struck her, which stopped her humming.

"Hey, Natsume, don't you have classes?"

Natsume didn't look up from his manga, "I skipped."

"What? How can you say that so calmly?"

"Because I always do." He still didn't look up.

"Don't you find tests hard, then? Since you skip a lot."

"I get straight A's in all my subjects and me and my band are practically leading in the music entertainment. What do you say, I'm a genius." He said with a bored face.

"How arrogant." Mikan commented with only a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Oh, by the way, Nonoko and Sumire said they'll wait in the canteen for dinner."

"They always do." Natsume simply answered.

"You're not the type to talk, are you?" Mikan questioned.

"You're not the type to keep quiet, are you?" Natsume retorted.

"I can keep quiet, too, you know." Mikan just said. She sighed. And she began humming a tune again. She finished 3 songs, and she looked at her watch to see that it was already 6 pm.

"It's already this time?" She got up, which surprised Natsume who actually looked up from his manga. She brushed her skirt and bent down to brush off some dust from her legs.

Mikan turned to Natsume, "Well, I'll go ahead to the canteen." Then she smiled and started walking away before Natsume stopped her.

"Hey, you!" Natsume called.

Mikan turned and said, "I have a name you know."

"Whatever." Natsume replied. "But, aren't you a model?"

"Are you doubting my qualifications?" Mikan asked, surprised by the question.

"It's just that, I thought models were supposedly fashionable and in to the latest trends."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Are you saying my clothes aren't fashionable?"

"No." Natsume answered back. "I just never knew that polka dotted panties were the trend nowadays." He said flatly as he returned to reading manga.

Mikan had her mouth hanging open as she realized what he meant. "You did not-" She cute herself off as she remembered what she did. How low did she bend down to brush off the dust from he legs?

Her cheeks went into bright crimson. "You could have told me you saw it!" She yelled at Natsume.

Natsume looked up from his manga, "I just told you now, didn't I?" he calmly replied.

She was fuming. "That's not-Urgh!" She knew it would be meaningless to explain. He was so smart and he could immediately think of a retort to whatever she said. She stormed away from the tree in rage.

Little did she know that a certain raven-haired guy was looking at her. He smiled. Hyuuga Natsume actually smiled. "How cute!"

**End of Chapter 2**

There you have it, chapter 2! I hope the second chapter is better than the first. Personally, I really liked the Sakura Tree scene. I hope you like it, too. :D As for the gummy food part, I just had to add it. I love gummies!

As you guys may have noticed, Tsubasa has already made his appearance. His role will actually be bigger in the coming chapters. But don't expect too much, it's not that big. Just bigger than this little appearance, which almost seems like a cameo. Haha!

**Things known in this chapter:**

**Boarding School **– Yup! Alice Academy is a boarding school. As mentioned in the story, students are only allowed to leave during breaks, special occasions, or unexpected events, or with permit from the department principal.

**Central Town** – Almost just like the original Gakuen Alice, central town is found inside the school! Of course, Howalon is a must here!

**Flowing Laces** – (Made-up) A Famous dress shop in Alice Academy. In all of Japan, it is the second best dress-seller next to the leading K, Inc. meantioned in the first chapter.

**Sakura Tree** – Cherry blossom tree. It's also here! :D I'm not too sure where it is actually located in the manga and anime so I made up my own location!


	3. New Day, Back to Normal, Preparation

**Thank you so much for reviewing! It's giving me so much inspiration!**

Ethereal Heiress

Khul8z 911

xYouichiix

DN Angel fallen angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 3: New Day, Back to Normal, Preparation**

A new morning has come! After making sure that her clothes were perfectly fine and the best they can be, Mikan got her bag and went out of her room.

"It's Sakura Mikan!" a girl shouted from her own door.

'_I forgot. All of the rooms are here.'_ The brunette thought.

"Uhm.." Mikan looked to see a girl, probably in middle school, come up to her. "Wo-would you sign this for m-me?" The girl had her head low in nervousness and respect as she presented a picture of Mikan.

Mikan smiled at the girl. "Sure!" The girl's head shot up and she smiled happily. "Thanks! I'm a really big fan of yours and I want to be like you someday!"

After signing, Mikan told her, "That's an honor!" And the girl went away. When Mikan turned to walk to her classroom, suddenly a whole bunch of girls were around her asking for her signature.

She was running with all her might towards her classroom. When she reached it, she noticed that many students were still following her. She immediately opened the door and closed it with a bang and locked it. Mikan slumped with her back towards the door. She was panting.

The brunette had to put up with signing a bunch of notebooks ever since she signed a little girl's. But when she finished them, a new bunch from the other buildings came up. She ran away but they followed her. When she reached the main campus, her followers only increased with her every step.

"Mikan-chan!" Nonoko called out to her when she saw Mikan enter the room.

"Nonoko! Permy! Hotaru!" She called back in relief.

"Fans?" Permy asked.

"I never knew it would become like this." Mikan answered.

Then, she smiled at them. "I'm glad I'm here!"

Hotaru then went to get her bag and opened the door. When they saw Hotaru, the fans became quiet. Sumire and Nonoko led MIkan to her seat where she wouldn't be seen.

Then Hotaru pulled out some envelopes. "Limited Edition pictures of Sakura Mikan, only 1000 yen each."

The crowd suddenly pulled out some cash. "I want one!"

"Give me two!"

"Me too!"

Meanwhile, the class was in total shock. Finally, the crowd was gone and it was peaceful again.

"I can't believe they actually bought it for 1000 yen." Mikan commented to Hotaru. When Hotaru came to her, she told Hotaru, "Your price has increased. You're really so greedy."

"They bought it, right? Which means they didn't think my price was too high. I should sell some at 2000 yen, soon."

Mikan laughed while Nonoko, Sumire, and the rest of the class sweat dropped.

Then, Hotaru, Nonoko, and Sumire thought to themselves. 'I'm glad she's back to normal.' They meant Mikan. Why, you ask? It's because of a certain incident yesterday.

_**FLASHBACK**_

In the cafeteria as they ate their dinner, the whole gang was there except for Mikan and Natsume. Then, they saw someone coming. It was Mikan.

"Mikan-chan!" Nonoko yelled! "Over here!"

Mikan smiled and ran to them. "Hey guys!" She greeted them as she took a seat beside Hotaru and the girls. "You're red. Are you sick?" Ruka asked, genuinely concerned.

Then she suddenly remembered. She had come from the Sakura Tree after she angrily stomped away because of someone bearing the name Hyuuga Natsume.

She sweetly smiled. "No, I'm fine." Mikan got her food and she started eating with the others.

"Did you see Natsume on the way here, Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked.

"No, I didn't." She lied smoothly.

"Oh. Where could he be? It's getting late."

"Speak of the devil!" Koko grinned as he saw Natsume coming over.

"Hey." Natsume greeted them after he got his food and came to sit on the table. He looked a Mikan and saw she was eating her food very fast. He smirked. This got the attention of the group who looked at the direction of his sight and saw MIkan. "Oi, polka. You're eating way too fast."

"Polka?" Ruka questioned.

At this Mikan's head came up and shot him a glare. Natsume didn't mind and answered Ruka.

"Oh, it's just that she was wearing-"

"SHUT UP!" The whole group was frozen except for Natsume at the shock that Mikan stood up while yelling at Hyuuga Natsume in the school cafeteria. "Dare say another word…" Mikan warned him as she sat down.

Natsume only smirked back and sat down.

Because of that, there was quite a tense and awkward atmosphere during their dinner. After MIkan ate, she immediately went to her room. Leaving the group to ask Natsume what happened. But, Natsume wouldn't answer them.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Natsume's group entered the classroom. Immediately, everyone was quiet as they all took their seats. Mikan greeted all of them. Yes, even Natsume who only answered with a smirk. She was back to the usual Mikan, alright.

Seeing this, Luna immediately walked towards Natsume. "Good morning, Natsume-kun!" She smiled seductively at him. Natsume, however, was unaffected. He just continued reading manga. Luna continued making her advances but all attempts were failures.

Narumi entered the classroom and she had to go back to her seat. Mikan, who saw all that happened, only smiled. _'How interesting. She just never gives up.'_

"Good morning class!" Narumi greeted happily. "As some of you may know, today is the start of the preparations for the coming Alice Festival. For the new students," he glanced to Mikan and Hotaru, "I would just like to inform you that stalls are created by specialized class, not by year-level classes."

Then, he continued explaining. "Now, if you want to participate in the events, you may do so by approaching the in-charge. Each and every student is encouraged to participate. And, before I forget, the festival will be in 10 days." He finished reading his notes and shut his notebook. "Then, I shall be off. Good luck!" And Narumi has disappeared from the classroom.

"Eh?" Mikan questioned. "I don't understand it at all."

"It means we will go to our specialized classes in order to talk about the stalls, polka." Natsume answered.

"I see." She thought about it carefully then realized, "Don't call me that." She told him.

Natsume only smirked.

"Natsume, what are the events?" She asked.

"The events aren't sports or anything like the normal school festival, although some parts may be the same. In short, there are all connected to the arts. Aside from the stalls from each specialized class of each department, each specialized class also has one or two events. Such as, a concert for us music students, an exhibit for painters like Ogasawara, a theatre performance, puppet show, and so on."

"Ah, I see!" this time, Mikan's face brightened up so Natsume knew she finally understood. But it turned confused again.

"What now?" He asked irritated.

"How do I know who is in-charge? And can I join an event even if I don't belong in that class?"

"You can ask the representatives of each specialized class, they are usually in-charge. And yes, you can join even if you aren't from that class. You're even allowed not to join anything."

Suddenly, there was a loud BANG heard from the door. All of them turned to see many senior students fighting their way into the classroom first.

"Sakura-san, please join our theatre!"

"No she won't. Please be the model for my design!"

"Natsume-sama, please model for me!"

"No, please sing my compositions!"

"I want Scarlet Emission to perform at the concert!"

"Imai-san! Please design dresses for the fashion show!"

"No! Imai-san, please design the outfits for the concert!"

"Imai-san, please design the dresses for the theatre."

Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, and Hotaru immediately backed away from the door.

"Most of them are the in-charge in their respective events." Yuu stated. "Some of them are performers who want help with the influence of a famous person."

Suddenly, Hotaru started walking to the crowd at the door. They were about to start speaking but they all silenced when she glared at them.

"Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume will be my models. I will be designing their clothes for the fashion show. They don't need to bother modeling for any of you and I don't need to bother designing for any of you. Got that, in-charge of the fashion show?"

Someone of the crowd nodded.

"What the hell are you talking about, Imai?" Natsume angrily asked her.

"Shut up." Hotaru commanded, which froze almost the whole class and the seniors at the door. "You will be my model, or I sell you to them." She told him with a straight face while pointing at the door.

"Tch." Natsume gave up. "But don't you expect me to show up on that stupid fashion show."

"Oh, you will show up, alright." Hotaru said to herself, while taking a glance at Mikan.

Hotaru walked to the back to join Mikan and the others. Then, the crowd suddenly became loud again.

"Ruka-kun, please let Scarlet Emission play at the welcoming ceremony!"

"Natsume-sama, please let Scarlet Emission play at the dance!"

"Shut your mouths, will you?" Natsume calmly said but with a tone of annoyance. "Scarlet Emission will play the final song at the pop concert. That's it and that's final!"

Someone from the crowd, the concert in-charge, took down notes and happily left. With that, everyone slowly left one by one.

All of them sighed as Nonoko and Sumire ran towards them. "Glad that's over!" Nonoko commented.

"Hey, Imai-san, are you really going to let Natsume model for you?" Sumire asked.

"Of course." The raven-haired girl simply stated.

"That's why I told you not to expect me to come." Natsume said with a bored face.

"You heard him. Now, would you excuse us? Natsume-kun doesn't want to model for losers like you!" The group turned to see none other than Koizumi Luna walking towards them. No, walking towards Natsume.

Koko, Ruka, Yuu, Nonoko, and Sumire all had their mouths hanging open. Mikan was smiling with amusement. Hotaru on the other hand had glints of victory in her eyes. Natsume saw this and could only grimace.

Hotaru turned to Mikan then. "Mikan, buy these materials for me. I'll need them for my new designs, I need to decide which cloth to use."

"Good. You can leave me and Natsume-kun alone now." Luna said, while still wrapping her arms around Natsume's neck who was inclining his head as far away from hers as possible.

"I'm afraid not. Since he is also my model, he goes to get the materials, too."

"What-?" Natsume was about to complain when he realized it was his only chance of escaping Luna that would make sure she wouldn't follow him around.

"Tch," was the only thing he could say. "Get your hands off me, slut." He ordered Luna. Surprised, Luna immediately took off her arms around him. Then he walked to Mikan. He grabbed her slim wrist and pulled her. "Let's go, polka."

Luna was left astounded. Her eyes were full of hate and anger. Then she snapped her head towards Hotaru. "You will pay for this, Imai." Then she stormed out of the room, surprising many students she passed.

"You and Mikan sure know how to fight, Imai-san." Sumire commented.

"I second that." Nonoko and Yuu said together.

"That slut. She's not supposed to be warning me." Hotaru merely commented.

Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Nonoko, and Sumire sweat dropped behind her.

"The five of you will help me. Hyuuga can take care of the idiot." Hotaru merely said.

"Help you? With what?" Ruka asked.

"Destroy Koizumi Luna." Hotaru nonchalantly answered.

'_D-DEVIL!'_ The five thought together.

Meanwhile, outside, Natsume has dragged Mikan a fair distance from the room. Finally, he let her go. "I can't believe I let myself into this situation." He muttered.

"Hahahaha!" Mikan was laughing. "You should have seen Luna's face! Hahahaha!" Natsume eyed her. She was already holding her stomach. It was hurting from laughing so much already.

"Hey, would you quiet down polka." Natsume told her in an irritated voice. "You're so loud."

The laughter slowly got softer. Mikan brushed a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry. Haha! Don't call me polka. Haha! I'm sorry! It's just too funny. Haha!" Finally, she stopped laughing but was still wearing a smile.

"So, let's go buy the materials!" Mikan happily announced.

"Let's just move on. I want to get over with this." Natsume said, pulling Mikan so she would walk faster. Then, they walked together to Central Town.

All the while, Mikan was reading the list Hotaru gave. "Silk cloth in all available colors; Cotton cloth in any color; Green and Red Satin cloth; Velvet cloth in any color; and white wool. Wool? What on earth does she need that for?" And she kept on reading the note, often with side remarks of her own.

Natsume was walking beside her. He, at first told her to be quiet. But it only worked for a while and soon she would become loud again. He decided to just leave it be. And surprisingly, he's now gotten used to her noise.

"Hey Natsume!" He was pulled out of his thoughts.

"What do you want?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Do you have money?" She asked, not minding Natsume's annoyance.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because Hotaru's asking for so many things, I can't possibly buy them all."

"She'll just pay us back later."

"She actually won't."

"Oh." He said. Then, "WHAT?" Natsume almost yelled.

"When she asks you to buy something for her, she won't pay you back at all. That's why I was about to tear the paper into two so I only had to buy half of it. But you dragged me out."

"Then just tear it now."

"If you already left, she won't accept the paper torn. She will just take what you bought and charge you double the price of what you didn't buy."

"What kind of girl is that friend of yours?" Natsume asked while thinking how much money left he would have later as he took a peek at the note and saw a long list written in small handwriting.

"She's the best!" Mikan announced.

"Huh?" Natsume questioned her answer.

Mikan smiled. "Hotaru may always show a straight face, always greedy, and a pig, but deep down, she's the best friend you could ever ask for! She really cares about me and helps me out a lot. Although, she does ask for many things." She laughed at some memories. "But, Hotaru once told me, that she will 'never help me if I don't smile.' That's why I smile everyday. And I soon realized, aside from the help I receive from Hotaru, my problems go away very fast when I smile! Ah, but that's probably just me." She laughed and happily went ahead.

Too bad, she didn't see that Natsume was smiling behind her. _'She may be more than what she usually shows.'_ Natsume thought to himself. Then, he caught up to MIkan. She didn't notice him until he patted her head.

"Eh? Natsume?" Mikan turned to him.

"I guess I might give the modeling a chance. After all, it's only for the festival." He said.

Mikan's face brightened up. "Really? I'm sure you'll look very good. Especially with Hotaru's work!"

"But under one condition." Natsume said seriously.

Mikan's smile lowered a bit before she asked. "What condition?"

"As long as you smile." Natsume simply said as he smiled at her.

Of course, the little brunette was surprised. "No way!" she whispered. "You can actually smile?" She commented at Natsume as he immediately straightened his face back to normal.

Then, her surprised face turned into a smiling face. "If it only takes a smile, then you get it. So, participate in the festival, okay?" Mikan energetically told Natsume as she happily went ahead again.

'_No way… I actually said that and smiled at her, no less!_' Natsume thought to himself. '_Well, forget it.'_

They bought all of Hotaru's demands. Sure enough, Natsume and Mikan's wallets were almost emptied.

"I can't believe this." Natsume looked as he saw only 200 yen left in his wallet. 'Well, I do have credit cards. But still, for this much to be gone… it's not normal.'

Mikan, apparently was used to this. She was even happy that she still had some cash left because she said that usually, only a few coins are left in her wallet. They started their way back to the main campus.

Natsume heard his phone ringing and took it out to see a message from Ruka.

Natsume,

We're in Imai's room.

All of us.

She told me to tell you to come here.

Sakura knows where.

Ruka.

"What is it?" Mikan asked.

"Ruka said we should go to Imai's room. Let's go." Natsume told her.

"Okay."

When they reached Hotaru's room, they opened the door to find all sic of their friends scattered around doing different jobs. Hotaru was connecting some wires and seemed like she was creating something. Yuu and Koko were in front of a large computer and looking at what seemed like the views from hidden cameras.

Nonoko and Sumire were writing some things on a piece of paper. Ruka was categorizing pictures. And those pictures… were pictures of Koizumi Luna!

"What on earth is happening here?" Mikan exclaimed.

They all turned to her.

"Mikan-chan! Natsume!" they all greeted both of them.

"Good timing, idiot. I need to ask you something." Hotaru told her.

"Eh?"

**End of Chapter 3**

And here is chapter three! I really hope you enjoyed it. Mikan-chan and Natsume are getting closer! Yey! And as for the cliffhanger, if you call it that (haha!), I apologize to all cliff-haters. But I think it's best. I apologize in advance if what happens in the fourth chapter will make you hate the cliffy! xD

Oh, and if you've noticed, the plan for Luna's destruction has already started. Hahaha! Well, I guess destruction is too strong a word to use. But anyway, for all Luna fans, I'm sorry, but she's the bad person here. But actually, her role won't be so bad in the coming chapters. So look forward to it!

**Definition of Terms** (this time, only Alice Festival is the term used from the original manga):

**Class 2-B** – The class where Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Nonoko, Sumire, and Luna are in. The same as in the original alice academy! :D

**Year-level Classes** – these are the classes in which Mikan and gang are classmates. Like freshmen will be in the class 1-A, 1-B and so on. Mikan and gang are in second year so they are in class 2-B. Year-level classes are every morning.

**Specialized Classes** – these are the classes in which they learn their major in arts. Some specialized classes are Acting Class (Mikan is a part of this class), Painting Class (Nonoko is part of this class), Designing Class (Hotaru is part of this class), Dance Class, and Music Class. Dance and Music classes have subclasses. For example, Luna is part of the Contemporary subclass in the Dance Class. Sumire is part of the Violin subclass of the Music Class and so on. Classes are every afternoon. Schedule and length of classes depend on the class.

**Alice Festival** – Alice Festival in this story doesn't have sports events. There are musical concerts, dance concerts, fashion show, painting exhibit, work exhibit, talent show, singing contest, poster displays, puppet shows, theatre performance, orchestra performance, etc. This is an arts school, after all! :D


	4. What is the Plan?

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

Ethereal Heiress

Xythri

Samloves93

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 4: What is the plan?**

"Good timing, idiot. I need to ask you something." Hotaru told her.

"Eh?"

Mikan and Natsume entered the room and closed the door. They looked around and couldn't help but wonder what they were doing.

"Uhm, Hotaru, what is all this?" Mikan asked as she glanced around the room.

"Devices." Hotaru answered plainly.

"What for?"

"For our plan, Mikan-chan." Nonoko answered.

"What plan?" she was more confused now.

"Operation 001: Destroy Koizumi Luna" said Koko.

Mikan and Natsume had their mouths hanging open before Mikan raised an eyebrow while smiling at how Koko said it like he's a secret agent or what.

"Is it really?" She asked Hotaru, amused at the plan.

"Yes." Hotaru answered back.

"Oh, what did you want to ask me?" Mikan asked Hotaru, suddenly remembering that she had to ask something.

"Does Andou Tsubasa wear or own a jacket like this?" Hotaru asked Mikan while raising a picture of a gray jacket.

"What?" The rest of the room was surprised at Hotaru's question.

Mikan was surprised. She thought for sure the question would be about Luna or something. But she was asking about Andou Tsubasa! And if you forgot, he's one of the leading actors in Japan who sometimes works as a model and has worked with Mikan very often. She looked around and saw the others also shocked; she knew Hotaru never asked this to the others.

"I know Mikan has worked with Andou Tsubasa because I've seen them together many times. She has even worked with the top model Sono Kaname!" Nonoko announced as she squealed and giggled with Sumire while talking about the heartthrobs of Japan.

"But," Sumire started. "How would Mikan know such a thing?"

"Yeah, Imai-san." Nonoko agreed.

"Unless…" Sumrie began. "You're very close with Andou Tsubasa?" Sumire said in almost another squeal as Nonoko joined her.

"Just answer me, MIkan." Hotaru said.

Mikan has turned her head back and forth between Nonoko and Sumire while they were talking. But she knew she had to answer Hotaru.

"Tsubasa-senpai used that jacket during a photo shoot with me before. If I remember correctly, he said he doesn't like to wear outside whatever he wears in a photo shoot, advertisement, movie, or such." Mikan said. "Besides, it's not like we, models, own whatever we wear for photo shoots."

Hotaru just nodded and an evil glint was seen from her eyes. The rest of the gang saw this and just sweat dropped.

"Wait a minute, Hotaru. What was that for?" MIkan asked.

Hotaru took one of the papers that Nonoko and Sumire were holding. "I asked them to write down whatever they could remember that Luna did since elementary. The three of them studied here since before." She explained. "I found out that she often brags about something she has or has done in connection to famous people. One of these is that she bragged about being given a jacket from Andou Tsubasa." She said, while pointing at the picture she just showed Mikan.

"What?" Mikan asked in disbelief. "I knew she was a slut but a liar was not in my expectations."

"Not just that." They turned to Koko from the computer. "She even told the class once in middle school that the Andou guy asked her out and she rejected him."

Mikan's mouth hanged in surprise. Then she let out a laugh. "That's one big lie. However, I'd like to see that actually happen and see what becomes of Luna." She giggled, remembering a joke only she could understand.

"When we were in middle school, Andou was already in high school which means they have already started dating." Hotaru pointed out.

"What?" The room was loud even with only the voices of Sumire and Nonoko. "Andou Tsubasa has a girlfriend? And from high school, too!"

Mikan laughed. "You're right Hotaru. If Tsubasa-senpai really did ask Luna out, he'd probably have taken two years off the entertainment world because he had to recover from being beaten up by Misaki-nee."

"Misaki? Is that his girlfriend?" Ruka asked, still holding the pictures.

"Yup!" Mikan answered happily. "By the way, what are you doing that for Ruka?"

"Some of those pictures are pictures of Luna abroad and some with famous people, that she gave out in class." Sumire said with disgust.

"But, I found that some of those pictures are actually fake and edited." Hotaru said.

"Doesn't she have shame at all?" Mikan asked, also disgusted.

"She will. Once we let all embarrassing information about her to the rest of the student body." Koko laughed.

MIkan also couldn't help but laugh but she commented Hotaru. "That's why no one disobeys your orders. Although, even I still don't understand how you get these information." She smiled at her best friend.

"By the way, Mikan, I just accepted a photo shoot with Andou and Sono. It's going to be in the afternoon the day after the festival."

"Oh sure!" Mikan just said as she happily looked at the list Nonoko and Sumire were making.

"You're so lucky, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko said, smiling at her friend.

"Of course! You get to work with two of the hottest guys in Japan." Sumire announced.

"Hey, I thought you guys don't go for good looks." Mikan told them.

"No, we don't. It's just that working with such famous people is a great honor!" The two of them said at the same time.

Mikan just smiled in response. "I guess so."

"Mikan, here." Hotaru said as she handed some cash to Mikan.

"Eh? What is this for?" Mikan asked.

"Get some lunch for us. Here is a list of things we like and don't." Hotaru said plainly.

"What?" the brunette was complaining. But she went to get ready, anyway.

"Hey, Hyuuga." Hotaru called out Natsume who was already lying down her bed, reading manga. "Go with the idiot. She can't possibly carry all those by herself."

"It's not like if I go, we can both carry the lunch for 8 people." Natsume simply countered as he continued reading.

"You're the only one who's not working here aside from Mikan." Hotaru replied.

"Then I can take over for any of you and you can help her." He said.

"We're doing this for you so the slut won't bother you. If you don't help Mikan now, I can stop this operation." Hotaru said, looking at Natsume straight in the eye without emotion.

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "Tch. Whatever." He got up and left his manga. "Hurry up, polka." He said to Mikan as he went out the door ahead.

"Hey! Wait! If you're helping at least be more considerate that you're going with a girl!" Mikan yelled from the room. "What a guy." She complained before running to catch up to Natsume.

"You know, Natsume's right. They can't possibly carry all those by themselves." Ruka stated to Hotaru.

"Of course I know that, idiot. If Mikan went there by herself she would stupidly carry all eight lunches at the same time." Hotaru said.

"Then, you asked Natsume to go with her so she would know to buy the lunch by sets?" Yuu asked.

"No. Hyuuga will probably let her buy everything and let her carry six while he carried two." Hotaru just plainly answered.

The others sweat dropped.

"That sounds like Natsume, alright." Ruka commented.

"But then why? We could have left and gone to get our lunch by ourselves, too." Nonoko said.

"Of course. But then they won't be alone." Hotaru said.

This got their attention. Alone? Why would Hotaru want Mikan to be alone with Natsume?

"Why would you want them alone by themselves?" Sumire asked.

"Hyuuga's treating her differently." Hotaru explained. "I thought he just treats people differently but I noticed he treats us the same." She motioned for the girls. "He treats them the same." She motioned to the guys. "But he doesn't treat Mikan like any of us."

"And I thought I was the only one who noticed that." Ruka said.

"Eh? You noticed, too, Ruka-kun?" Nonoko asked.

"Well, yeah. Somehow he seems different." He replied.

"Do you think he likes Mikan-chan?" Koko asked playfully.

The room was quiet. Then, all of them replied simultaneously, "He likes her." All of them were grinning mischievously.

"Ho-ho-ho!" Sumire definitely had something in her mind. "Does Mikan like him, Imai-san?"

"Not yet."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Sumire questioned. Every one was drawn to this conversation.

"Usually, Mikan is the first to realize when she likes a guy. When she does, she either shows it or hides it. She's not showing that she likes Hyuuga but she's not hiding anything, either."

"Eh? That's not good." Koko complained, as if his fun has just been taken from him.

"Exactly why they're there together and exactly why we're doing this." Hotaru told them.

"What? You mean, we're doing this to make Luna back off?" Ruka asked.

"This plan will only take operation _if_ MIkan does come to like Hyuuga."

They were laughing, planning, and mischievously working.

Sure enough, it was nearly lunchtime. There were so many people. But when Mikan and Natsume came to the cafeteria, whispers and murmurs could be heard everywhere.

"I forgot. I shouldn't have come here with you. Now I'm the enemy of the whole female population." Mikan sighed as she continued walking to get the lunches, trying hard to ignore the whispers. Natsume, on the other hand, just smirked.

"Are they dating?" One girl was talking to her friend.

"They look good!"

"I envy her."

"Eh? Hyuuga got to her already?"

"I thought I had a chance of dating a model."

"They don't seem like they're going out."

"But I've seen them together before at Central Town."

"Really?"

"Then they must be together."

The two of them had finished picking the eight sets of lunch. They were at the table as Mikan continued thinking of a way to bring the lunches as Natsume sat in a seat, completely not helping her even though he already knew what to do.

"Hey! Can you help me think how to bring these lunches?" Mikan spoke to Natsume.

"Just carry them, idiot." Natsume simply answered.

"That's the problem. It's probably too heavy."

"Then, that's up to you."

"Hey!"

"What?"

And they continued.

The people around were watching them; especially a certain someone named Luna. With a scowl on her face, she angrily walked to her group and thought, 'Just this time, I'll let you go, Sakura.'

BANG! The door flung open to reveal Natsume carrying two lunch sets and Mikan carrying six stacked lunch sets.

Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Nonoko, and Sumire all sweat-dropped at the sight of Mikan and Natsume. As for Hotaru, she simply muttered, "As expected."

"Here Mikan-chan, let me help you." Nonoko offered as she took out two sets from Mikan's stack and Koko and Yuu took another two sets from her.

"I can't believe you actually made me carry six of them!" Mikan complained to Natsume as soon as she put down the last two sets she was carrying.

Natsume also put down the lunches he was carrying.

"That's because I can only carry two sets."

"What? Are you even a guy?" Mikan asked, annoyed. "You carry two just because it's convenient and let a _girl_ carry _six_!"

"You could have bought four sets at a time, carry them here, then go back and buy the other four sets." Natsume said calmly as he got his lunch and took his manga beside it.

Mikan's mouth hanged open. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" She muttered to herself.

"Because you're stupid." It was Natsume and Hotaru who replied in sync.

The whole gang was laughing as Mikan embarrassedly tried to stop them.

"Stop laughing!" She told them with little effect. "Sheesh! Koko! Permy!" She called the two who were laughing the loudest.

"Che." Mikan pouted as she gave in.

"Come on, Mikan-chan. Let's eat our lunch!" Yuu invited her as she smiled and took out her set.

"We'll go to Central Town in the afternoon, since there are no classes because of preparation for the festival. We already talked about it." Sumire said.

"Really? Yey!" Mikan cheered as they continued eating.

"We'll also buy the materials I need for your clothes for the fashion show." Hotaru said.

"Okay! Oh, I should tell mom and dad so they'll be there." Mikan said enthusiastically as she pulled out her phone.

"That's a good idea." Hotaru agreed.

"Mikan-chan's parents are here in the academy?" Nonoko asked.

Hotaru and Mikan looked at each other before Mikan smiled and said, 'You'll know later."

"Eh? Tell us, Mikan-chan!" Koko urged.

"Nope!"

"Come on!"

"No way!"

**End of Chapter 4**

Well, did I disappoint you with the question Hotaru was going to ask? Hehehe.. I'm sorry, but that was really what I had in mind since the beginning. Oh, and I'm sorry that this chapter took a while in being published. A lot of unexpected events happened. I apologize!

In this chapter, you can read that Misaki, Kaname and Mikan's parents are being mentioned. Her parents will be coming out next chapter. As for Misaki and Kaname, he'll be in the story soon. Haha!

This chapter might be quite disappointing to some, or maybe most (hopefully not all), considering that it took quite some time to be put up. WHAAA! (dodging thrown tomatoes xD)

Well, no new terms. But as for **Operation 001: Destroy Koizumi Luna**, that's just Koko and his playfulness! Hahaha!


End file.
